Witches, Soul Reapers, and a Strawberry
by Deadly Shinigami
Summary: Do to a miscalculation, Ichigo and his friends, along with Soul society, and a few others, have found themselves transported to the Strike Witches universe, where they meet the 501st JFW. Takes place after Fullbringer arc, and when Ichigo regains Shinigami powers. Oc's included. Note: This will be a bit AU. Pairings to be added. Soul Reaper males, Quincy x 501st.


Hello all and welcome to my newest fanfic. I haven't done a crossover before but I am giving a try at this sort of thing. This may not be the first ever Bleach/Strike Witches crossover posted but when I did have the idea for one it would have been if I did post it, but alas I did not. I think it had to do with writers block coupled with distractions in the form of Gears of War Judgment, Bioshock Infinite, Defiance, reading other fanfics, and watching anime, mainly Bleach so I could finish the Arrancar arc so I can keep the characters that I will be adding into future chapters in character. Well scratch that last part about the anime being a distraction, because anime is not a distraction, it's something very important to me, if you can see the list of anime I love/like you'll understand where I'm coming from.

Anyway I will try to keep the characters from Bleach in character and how they would react to being transported to the Strike Witches universe/timeline when it comes to Neuroi attacks and the fact mainly all the witches don't wear pants, but that doesn't mean the witches that wear school swimsuits, skirts, leggings etc. And I will try to keep the witches in character and how they will react to Soul Reapers, zanpakuto's, spirits, and a new threat to their timeline in the form of otherworldly monsters that wear masks and have a hole through their chest's that eat souls, and they thought that Neuroi were bad, just try Hollow attacks and see how much they prefer just fighting the Neuroi.

And before you ask, no I am not on the episodes of Bleach where Ichigo regains his powers, because the episodes are not dubbed yet. I will be making this into a slight AU when it comes to Bleach so I can have fun with this fanfic. I will also be slightly altering some things in Strike Witches so this fanfic will work. So if you didn't know it by now, but you will when you read this fanfic but oldman Yamamoto is not Head Captain in this fanfic, since he died, so filling his spot is Shunsui, and his lieutenant is still Nanao, so squad eight is going to have an oc as it's new captain and an oc as his lieutenant. There will be other oc's that I will add as well into this fanfic. Said oc's will show up in my upcoming Bleach fanfic, but that might not happen for a while, and in my Bleach fanfic the oc's might differ from their personality, and appearances in this fanfic, and that might include names as well, just to let you guys know.

As always please read and review, if you have tips on how to keep characters in character and not make them ooc please include that in the review. I will post more when I can, so please don't rush me. And please no Flamers or Trolls, if you are either remember, I have a zanpakuto and I know how to use it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Strike Witches, they are owned by their respective owners, what I do own are my ideas, this fanfic, any oc's, and any original content I will add in future chapters.

Warning: This fanfic is rated T for violence, language as you can guess when it comes to Bleach, ecchiness, and obviously girls who don't wear pants.

_"Winning the war on pants... and now hollows."_ Enjoy.

One more thing this chapter will be rather short compared to how long I normally make chapters.

* * *

**Prologue: A slight miss-calculation.**

* * *

**(Time: Modern day. Setting: Seireitei: Soul Society: Squad 12.)**

**(Author P.O.V)**

It's a normal day, or as normal as it can get for one Mayuri Kurotsuchi the current captain of squad 12 and his artificially created "daughter"/assistant/Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi that he created with his own two very cold and clammy hands that..

Kurotsuchi: "Will you got on with it already!"

Sorry.

Kurotsuchi: "Well you should be, and if you don't I will certainly use _**you**_ for my next experimentation." he said anoyed emphesizing _'you'_

Ok, ok, as I was saying, it is here that this brilliant mind, and head of Research and Development is secretly performing time space experiments so Head Captain Shunsui Kyōraku will not catch wind of it, or so he hopes.

Kurotsuchi: "What was that last part." he said very annoyed.

Oh, nothing.

Kurotsuchi: "Tch, whatever, just move it along already."

Ok, I'll get to that, I'm just explaining to the audience what is happening and explaining your brilliance to them through story telling.

Kurotsuchi: "Oh.. is that so? Then you may continue, you know for the audience's sake."

Thank you, again as I was saying, it is here where Mayuri is conducting an experiment to see if it is possible to open up a portal to an alternate dimension or back in time without destroying all life as we know it or have it cease to exist.

**(Scene change: The lab of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi)**

The room was dimly lit by overhead lights, a computer monitor being the only true source of light in this room as it illuminated a man's face that is mostly painted black with vertical white lines with his nose also being painted white giving him a skull like visage with golden eyes, you can see his teeth that are of a yello color thanks to him bearing his teeth making it look like he is smiling. His nails on both hands, that are painted white along with the rest of his body, are short and blue in color with the exception of his right middle finger being as long as the finger itself in the same color. He is wearing the typical Soul Reaper uniform a _shihakusho_, a white _Shitagi_, a black_ kosode_, a black _hakama_, a white _hakama-himo_, white _tabi_, and _waraji_. He is wearing the white _haori_ that all captains wear over the usual black Shinigami clothes, with olive green lining with the character for 12 on the back, and to top it all off he wears a bloated purple cravat.

***Rapid typing on the keyboard of a computer.*** His fingers gliding across the keyboard while rapidly typing in information.

"Ok, and I think that is about... Done." says a pleased mad scientist to no one in particular.

"Now, Nemu pull the lever!" He orders his assistant/ daughter and Lieutenant Nemu.

"As you wish." She says to Mayuri in her normal tone of voice, she then proceeds to pull the switch to activate the machine as ordered by her "father".

***Wiring sounds signaling the activation of said machine he put months into creating.***

"As expected, it's working at 100 pers..." He was then cut off by something that was not in his calculations.

***The sound of said machine wiring down.***

"Nemu! What the hell did you do, you useless excuse for an assistant! You better have an explanation for this!"

"I-I'm sorry, I have no idea what could have happened to the ma..." This time Nemu was the one cut off by another event that Mayuri did not see coming.

***Lights flickering off, computers shut down, and then total darkness.***

"What the? This should have not happened! I the great Mayuri Kuasuchi has calculated everything, what could have possibly happened!?"

***Back-up generator turning on, red lights slightly illuminating the lab, computers coming back online.***

Mayuri then looked at the monitor he was working on "Huh? Whats this _"W__arning! Warning! Power surge detected! Back up generator is online. Warning! Warning! System malfunction! system malfu..._" even the computers are acting up in a way that was unpredicted.

***Computers and machinery going haywire, system crashes and multiple terminals exploding and then starting to spark.***

_***Static*** "Captain, we have a problem!_" Mayuri then picked up the intercom that was sitting on the counter next to him to speak to his subordinate on the other end "What's happening on your end?" _"We don't truly know much of the situation as of yet, but their was a critical power surge coming from the location of your lab! It wiped out power to all of squad 12, the back up generator turned on not so long ago sir. We are trying to bring us back to full power, but it may take some time sir!"_

"How long do you expect until power is restored?" He asked one of his squad members that was speaking to him via intercom and wanted answers.

_"By my calculations between 2 and 3... ***Bzzzt***" _He was then cut off from communications.

" What? Hello, hello?! Do you copy?!"

**_"*Bzzzt*"_**

"Damn it!" he then threw the intercom down in frustration "All ways at the worst of ti..." He was cut off as the computers came back to life and machine whirred backed to life as well, but had a glow to it that started to grow brighter and brighter.

"Well that's more like it! Now all we have to do is set the time and date and this will be another success! Although it did have some problems at first, but a success none the less." He said rather pleased.

Miyuri then made his way back to the computer he was working on to discover something amiss.

"What is this?! This is not the data I imputed! Nemu turn it off, turn the machine off NOW!" He yelled to Nemu so she can do as she is ordered so there won't be any more mishaps today.

"Yes captain." Nemu said before the light of the machine grew too bright that it caused the room to turn almost completely white and almost blinding the captain and his Lieutenant, who shielded their eyes.

"Nemu, what in gods name is happening!" Said Mayuri as he covered his eyes from the flash of blinding white light generated by the machine that he thought would work as he had calculated.

And then...

***Booooom*** An explosion shook the lab, and then it all went black.

**TBC.**

つづく

**Authors Notes**: And there we have it, the prologue for **_Witches, Soul Reapers, and a Strawberry_**. If you can guess who the strawberry that I mentioned is I will give each of you a cookie. Anyway as I said this was the idea I had for what I thought would be the first crossover for these two series, but it wasn't, but I did have the idea first. I promise you all that on my word as a Shinigami and fanfic author. I also seem to be the first fanfic writer to use kanji for 'To be continued', well out of all the fanfics I read, which is a lot.

I hoped I kept Mayuri and Nemu in character for this chapter, even though it was rather short. I will post more chapters of this when I can so please do not rush me, it takes time to create. If I accidentally made them ooc please tell me in the comments section on how to fix them to make them more in character, but please don't make it an insult, I honestly think they are in character. That also goes for the little preview at the end, and please tell me if you found it funny, because I certainly found it funny.

I am also looking for a beta reader, one that writes Bleach fanfics to help me keep characters in character. It would also help if they can help me write the romance stuff, I'm not too sure if I can do that well, but we will see. I will also be adding pairings to this fanfic just to let you know, it will be fun to come up with the pairings, which I already have some of them planned, but the others I will have to come up with them later on as I continue writing this fanfic.

* * *

**Preview of episode 1: A Shinigami takes to the skies.**

Ichigo: "I have found myself transported back through time and into a world that is similar but different from our own. Here I find a new enemy that threatens life as we know it. I also meet up with some young women that call themselves the "Strike Witches" whatever that means. But there is one thing that is bothering me...WHY AREN'T THEY WEARING ANY PANTS?!" Ichigo yells that last part with a beet red face.

Shirley: "Come on Ichi~, you're such a prude. You gotta stop being so uptight about it, after all it makes it faster to get into our strikers. And besides you can look all you want." Shirley says that last part teasingly while winking at Ichigo, she's also posing so he has a better view of her butt and the panties she's wearing.

Ichigo: "Sh-shut up, like I want to look at that!" Said a very flustered Ichigo while covering his eyes with his hands. His face covered in a blush.

Rukia: "Oh yeah, then why are you peaking through your fingers, Ichigo." Rukia says deadpaning him, noticing that her friend is peaking through his fingers.


End file.
